Traditionally, advertising agencies contract with a telecommunication or cable company to linearly insert advertisements within a television program. Advertisers often pay a fixed fee based on the number of advertising spots purchased and other variables such as, what time of day the advertisement is played, spot position, and whether an advertisement can be bumped by a higher-paying advertiser. Advertising using the traditional advertisement model is costly because there are a limited number of spots in a television program. Approximately 10 minutes of advertising are available during a 30 minute television program. Many advertisers are concerned about paying a high price for this type of advertising when it is uncertain whether they are reaching their target audience.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.